So whats it gonna be?
by RastaNificent
Summary: This is just something I thought of when I saw a sneak peek of 8x12. Michonne goes off in search of a mysterious new group when she gets kidnapped by the Saviors. Warning: mentions of non-con/rape. I left the ending up to the reader's imagination. What do you think would happen to Negan if this happened on the show? Sorry if the formatting is off. (Disclaimer, I dont own TWD)


"Simon, I told you. WE DON'T FUCKING RAPE!" Negan yelled as he slammed the table that Simon sat on the other end of.

"You wanted Rick to stop. And he stopped. She took the bait and I did what had to be done. You know I'm right." Simon replied, equally aggressively.

"No. There was another way!" Negan replied.

Simon stood up and walked over to Negan before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I know you want to believe that. But things are different now. We can't win if we don't get dirty." He offered.

Negan looked up at him before he punched him in the face, causing Simon to stumble onto the table.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again, you fucking pig!" He yelled. Before he knew it, a band of Saviors came charging in and tackled Negan to the floor and started beating him down. "What the hell are you doing?!" Negan managed to get out as he struggled.

"That. Was a mistake." Simon said as he got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "The Saviors need a stronger leader. And you just don't cut it anymore, man." He continued.

Simon walked over to where Negan was being held down before he squatted in front of him. "The Saviors are done saving. You can either join us or eat shit like everyone else that doesn't do what we want. So whats it gonna be?" Simon asked.

Negan looked up at Simon before he looked at the faces of all the men holding him down.

"I fucking made all of you. And this is how you repay me?" Negan growled as his face was pushed into the ground.

"You're right. You showed us what it was like to be at the top. And now we never want to come down." Simon said with a grin. "Since you mean a lot to us, we're gonna give you the chance to change your mind. So you'll be spending some time in the cells until you come to your senses." Simon said before he gestured for the men to take Negan away.

The men picked Negan up and dragged him to his cell where they threw him and locked him in before walking away. Negan got up as soon as they released him and he charged at the locked door.

"You fuckers better fucking hope I never get out of here because when I fucking do, oh you're all so fucking dead. SO FUCKING DEAD! " He yelled from the opening of the cell door.

When he was eventually calm, Negan heard sobbing coming from the other cell. It didn't take him long to realize who was in there and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Negan couldn't decide what to say to her. On one hand, he was glad the war was over but on the other hand he hated what happened to her. Rick was the only one who needed to suffer. No one else.

"Shit." He uttered as the guilt kicked in.

Negan scratched the back of his head before he sat down in the corner of his cell. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the woman's sobs. Hours later Negan was awoken by the sound of the woman's voice when heard her speak.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. I miss you both so much. Andre... Carl... I want to be with you again." She uttered in between her cries.

Negan got up on his knees and pressed his ears to the wall between the two cells.

"I know I can't leave Rick alone but... I can't take it anymore." She continued as she sobbed.

Negan had a history with Alexandrian women somehow killing themselves while under his supervision and he figured out that history might be about to repeat itself. He felt the compelled to stop her, it was the least he could do for her.

"Hey. Uhm. I know you probably don't want to hear my voice right now. But, I'm sorry. For everything. This wasn't supposed to happen. Shit wasn't supposed to get this bad. What Simon did to you..." He said as he clenched his fists. "That fucking shit-eating son of a bitch will pay for it. I promise you. Heck, when I get out of here, I'll give you the iron and you can burn his dick off yourself." He continued. "Hey. You there?" Negan asked when she didn't reply and he began to fear the worst. "Please, hang in there. For Carl... and uh, Andre right? Do you really think they'd want you to end it?" He asked.

"They're not here anymore." The woman finally replied.

Negan sighed in relief at the sound of her voice before he sat down with his back pressed on the wall.

"One of the last things my wife said to me before she died was that I was too much of a pussy to last without her. She's not here anymore either but I still am and I chose to live everyday just to prove that to her. I'm sure you want to prove to Carl and Andre that you're still standing too.Without them, because of them, for them. That's the only thing to live for anymore. Honoring people who didn't." He lectured, taking comfort from his own words.

She went quite again for a few minutes before she finally replied.

"If I get out of here, remember what you promised me. I want Simon." She said, her teeth barely coming apart as she spoke.

"Oh you got it." Negan replied. Even he had surprised himself with how sincere he could be when he tried.

The two continued to sit in silence before Negan heard Dwight's voice at the end of the corridor. He joked around with the Savior that was guarding the prisoners before he left again. Minutes later, he heard the sound of a glass shattering and what sounded like a person falling to the ground. Suddenly, Dwight was back and Eugene was behind him. They unlocked the woman's cell and Negan watched as Eugene carried her out on his shoulder. Negan was stunned to see Dwight rescuing her and that's when he realized that Dwight was the mole the whole time.

"Wait." She said as she saw Negan starring at them through the small opening in the door. "We need him." She said, referring to Negan.

She climbed off of Eugene's shoulder and limped up to Negan's cell door. "You need us to get your throne back. I need you to get Simon. So whats it gonna be?" She asked, her deep voice finally returning. "No bullshit." She added.

Negan couldn't help but stare her down as he felt a jolt in his pants at her assertiveness. He thought about her words for a moment but he wasn't ready to trust her, not after everything. But he knew he couldn't do anything from behind the cell door so he eventually nodded in approval.

"You sure about this? Dwight asked.

She didn't take her eyes off of Negan's the entire 10 seconds it took her to reply.

"Yes." She finally said.

She stood aside as Dwight unlocked Negan's cell, holding a gun up to Negan the entire time and the two stood face to face for the first time since Negan learned about Dwight betrayal. They starred at one another for a few moments before Eugene finally interfered.

"I don't mean to interrupt but the narcotic solution that I used to poison that guard's drink was made in extremely short notice and quite frankly, I'm surprised it even worked at all and it could wear off any minute now so I would like to suggest that we get going." Eugene mumbled from behind them.

Sure enough, the guard started moving and Negan walked over to the guard before using a nearby broomstick to bludgeon his head in before he had the chance to get up.

"One down." Negan said as he wiped a few drops of blood from his face with his forehand. "Now we can go." He continued as he threw the broom down.

The other three looked on, slightly disturbed but eventually followed Negan out. They managed to sneak all the way to Negan's car and Negan rushed to the driver's seat but Dwight stopped him as he cocked his gun behind him.

"No. You're not driving." Dwight threatened.

"No one else drives my baby. You know that." Negan replied.

Before anyone else could speak, rushed Dwight and tackled him to the ground. Negan wasn't going to be taken hostage again. He needed Dwight's gun to make sure that didn't happen. The two continued to fight for the gun, a few shots going off and Negan managed to overpower the weaker man beneath him as he turned the barrel in Dwight's direction. Just before Negan could pull the trigger, he felt a blow to his head and he collapsed. He looked up and saw the woman holding the brick that she had used to hit him. Dwight got up and aimed his gun at Negan before the woman stopped him.

"No! Let Rick decide what to do with him." She explained.

"Fine. Michonne, you drive. Eugene, help me put him in the back." Dwight ordered.

"Shit! They're onto us!" Michonne yelled as she started up the engine.

Michonne's words, followed by the sound of gunshots flying was the last thing Negan heard before he passed out.


End file.
